Loight Family Christmas
by Minxheart
Summary: This is a one shot about Christmas at the Voight household! Slightly late I know! And complete fluff!


**So initially I started writing this on Christmas day however it has taken me a while to update and upload this. I love Chicago Pd and Fire and I love the relationship between Hank and Erin so here is my idea of what Christmas in the Voight household would be like, and a look at Erin's first Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty obvious but I don't own Chicago Pd, how I wish!**

* * *

><p>The smell of roast turkey lay thick in the air, the Christmas decorations were hung all around and there was the unmistakable sound of laughter that emanate from the house. It was like the normal family house on Christmas day with all the family around though what made this family strange was the head of the family the patriarch Henry "Hank" Voight. And it was him who made this family strange because anyone who knew Voight would suspect that he had no great love of Christmas.<p>

And they would be right. Christmas when Voight was younger had made him cynical of Christmas but ever since he had met his wife Camilla and he had, had their son Justin and they had taken in Erin Christmas had been transformed. He no longer felt the need to hide away or leave Chicago when Christmas came around in fact quite the opposite he put Christmas lights up on his house and he gave out candy to all the local children on Christmas eve.

It was Christmas day and Hank Voight was sitting round his dining table with his son, his son's girlfriend with his unborn grandchild and his foster daughter. He had prepared and cooked the whole thing himself under strict protests from all of the other parties especially Erin who felt that it wasn't fair to Voight as she was more than capable of helping and that she felt awkward being left with her foster brother and his partner.

Hank was head of the table with Erin and Justin either side and Olive was on Justin's free side.

"I don't know why you don't just buy a smaller table Dad? There is always far too much room" Justin said as Voight entered the room placing down a bowl of potatoes

"Because I like this table" Voight replied sitting down at his place at the table. He raised his glass

"Merry Christmas" he said with his glass of wine

"Merry Christmas" Erin repeated clinking her glass to Voight's.

"Merry Christmas" Justin repeated clinking with the previous two and Olive followed suit shortly after. Erin waited before tucking in just taking a second to reflect on the first time she had been at the Voight's house for Christmas.

_Erin Lindsay was asleep, well she was. She would still be asleep had it not been for her foster brother Justin. She was still adjusting to life in the Voight's place and it was strange with Justin around. Of course she was used to younger children. She was after all the older sister to her little brother Teddy but he was older than Justin, only by a few years but that made all the difference. _

_"Come on Erin wake up" he was jumping on her bed in the exited ways that 8 year old's do and shaking her. "Erin come on" he cried again ripping the duvet from around her shoulder's and throwing it to the floor. _

_"What did you do that for?" she moaned her head groggy from tiredness_

_"It's Christmas Erin, come on" he said this time grabbing her hand that had reached down to pick her duvet up and started to pull it. _

_"Quit it, would you" she moaned retracting her hand quickly and Justin looked hurt his lower lip trembling._

_"I'm sorry Erin" he whispered and he turned _

_"Justin wait" she replied quickly and holding the top corner of the duvet lifted it so he could climb in next to her. "5 minutes" she said and Justin squealed and ran to her and flung himself into her bed. Erin smiled slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her. Her eyes closed for a second and she lay her head back down on the pillow and in next to no time she had fallen asleep again. _

_"Erin" that was the next voice that penetrated the calm her of her sleep. Her eyes was still sticky with sleep but she pried them open quickly still disconcerted and uncomfortable about having a man in her room. Her body jolted and woke Justin who was sleeping yesterday who turned instantly turned to face his Dad who was holding a steaming mug in his hand. _

_"Daddy" Justin said loudly flinging himself out of bed and wrapping his arms around his father._

_"Hello you" he muttered ruffling his son's hair while with the other placing the mug that transpired to be coffee onto her bed side table._

_"Merry Christmas Erin" he whispered and she smiled_

_"Thanks Merry Christmas to you to" Erin muttered taking the mug quickly and testing the warm liquid inside. _

_"Come on Justin" he said and Erin smiled as Justin and Voight left the room. _

_She was used to the concept of Christmas, she had heard from friends at school what Christmas was meant to be like but she had never personally experienced it. She was sure her mothers version of Christmas was who can get as drunk as possible. They never placed decorations up in their home and they certainly never had presents but she had a rough idea of what the day would entail. _

_She planned though to stay as far out of the Voight's family's way as possible as far as she was concerned she was a burden upon them enough, she didn't want to add to their troubles. She got out of bed and removed her pajama t shirt of a penguin on a white background and her bottoms which were black that matched the penguin. She went to her chest of draws and got out a pair of black jeans and stripped white and black vest top. She brushed her dark brunette hair into a messy ponytail before venturing down stairs to get some breakfast. The first item she grabbed was a glass before making her way to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice where she proceeded to place some toast in the toaster before pouring her juice. She grabbed the butter and jam and waited for her toast to pop before spreading both ingredients on her toast.__She took both items up to her room and ate it while revising for the mocks she had after the Christmas period._

_It was 1 O'clock before she went down stairs to make herself some lunch and as soon as she entered the room the smell of turkey and veg hit her nostrils. She didn't expect them to make anything for her, she didn't like to put them out of their way and she wasn't even a fan of turkey particularly. Ok so that was a lie she loved turkey but she told them she didn't she just didn't want them to feel compelled to give her some they were doing enough for her already. _

_"Erin" Justin's voice was loud and high and came from behind her. "Erin" he repeated and she turned to greet him . _

_"Hey buddy" Erin smiled and he gave her a strong hug. "What have you got for Christmas?" she asked _

_"I got some candy and some dinosaurs, I even got a dinosaur book" he yelped happily and Erin smiled _

_"That's amazing" Erin smiled _

_"Erin Daddy's looking for you" he said and Erin looked confused as to why Hank wanted to speak to her. _

_"Thanks Justin" She said trying to conceal her panic and followed him into the living room. She rarely went in the living room or in fact any of the other rooms in the house it wasn't that she didn't feel welcome, but she just didn't want to intrude in their family life as much as possible. Every time then that she went into the living room she was always amazed at how the tinsel was wrapped around curtain poles. The tree so beautifully decorated__ that even Camilla's mother who was known to be rude about pretty much everything in the Voight's house including Erin had nothing to comment on. It was the lights though that made it special. They were little Santa lights that hung round all of the picture frames in the room and glowed a calming white light on the soundings. _

_Erin surveyed the room looking for the man who had taken her in but her stomach did a double take as she noted that Camilla's mother, Bonnie was there. Her stomach dropped and she sighed internally kicking herself. She knew it made sense that she would be here after all her husband had died only the month previously and it made sense that she did not want to spend it alone but even still she didn't like it _

_"Hi" she muttered shyly. _

_"Hey kiddo" Hank said to her softly and when she just smiled weakly at him still clearly uncharacteristically uncomfortable beckoned to a seat on one of their 2 leather sofa's next to him. "Sit" he ordered and still nervous walked over and sat next to him sitting her left leg bent and right facing toward the sky in shape that made her seem as small as possible. _

_"Ok which one next?" Camilla asked her husband and Erin still confused looked to Hank for reassurance but he gave her none_

_"Give one to Justin, you can tell he's desperate" he smiled turning to his son who was in fact inching his hand closer to his stocking carefully without trying to be seen. _

_"Ok" she smiled as Justin reached for a present and she nodded "Go on then" she laughed brushing her light blonde hair back out of her face and allowed it to splay down her back. Justin tore the paper off quickly and carelessly and as soon as he lay eyes on it started to shriek and a big smile appeared on his face. Erin leaned forward for a closer view and she too as soon as she caught sight of them smiled because she knew that Justin would be pleased. _

_"Remote control dinosaurs, thank you mummy, thank you daddy" he said and he scrambled at the box "Can I play with them now please?" he asked and Camilla looked at Voight who nodded before Camilla said  
><em>

_"Course you can baby". Justin's smile grew even further as he got up and ran across the room to where Erin was sitting. _

_"Can you open please?" he asked and Erin smiled. _

_"Course" she replied and she set about extracting the dinosaurs and the two remotes from the mountains of twisting and plastic packaging all the while aware of the fact that Bonnie was staring at her, giving her an evil glare as if to say "stay away from this family they're not yours". Erin wasn't usually a nervous person, she was usually gobby and told people what she thought of them when she thought of it but around her she was silent. She twisted and finally she released the dinosaurs from the packaging and handed them to Justin. _

_"Thank you Erin" he smiled and took the remote from her as well. Justin seemed impressed with his present so much so that he was desperate for Erin to play with him. They did so quite happily and Erin was eager to avoid Hank. Eventually Hank and Camilla left the room leaving only Bonnie, Erin and Justin together and by this time Justin had lost interest in the remote control dinosaur and had moved onto to his Lego set. He was more than happy to work on the Lego project individually and so Erin just sat back on the sofa watching him. _

_"Erin" the sharp tone of voice forced her to look up _

_"Mrs Westfall" Erin muttered respectfully and Bonnie sat down on the sofa next to her. _

_"You know when I was young I remember the emotions you get from parties the thrills that going out could bring" she paused and Erin looked down still refusing to say anything. "I remember what is was like when I saw a really cute boy" Erin looked confused at she didn't know where she was going with this but was soon made aware by her next comment. "I remember how easy it is to manipulate them into doing exactly what I want" _

_"Mrs Westfall-" she started but she stopped her quickly._

_"You're a stray, a flea ridden mutt who has wormed their way into my daughters home. You may have my daughter fooled for now but you haven't got me fooled. I see who you really are. You are manipulative, and if you know what it is good for you, you will leave my daughters house". Erin was shaking slightly, the tone of the women's voice was light to fool Justin but the words were threatening and made Erin nervous. Bonnie reminded her of her own mother and she didn't like it, she didn't like feeling like she was being judged for where she had grown up. Voight interrupted the tension by announcing that dinner was served. Justin got up immediately exited whereas Bonnie lingered for a few moments to give Erin the stare and followed her grandson out of the room. It was just Hank and her in the room and he tried to speak. _

_"Erin-" he started but Erin cut him up _

_"I'll going to go up to my room to study" she said and she quickly got up and left the room past him and she could have sworn that he said her name as she turned around he was gone._

_It was about 5 when she reemerged from her room and this time is was for food as she hadn't eaten since breakfast because despite going down to make her lunch she never actually gotten round to making it. It didn't help that she wanted to stay as far away from Bonnie as possible. _

_She was in her own little world humming S Club 7 latest hit as she placed the cardboard sling for her microwave curry in the recycling box. The recycling box was situated outside the Voight's back door and in the cold harsh winters day. _

_"Erin" she jumped noticeably as Hank placed a hand on her shoulder _

_"Sorry" he apologized _

_"No it's fine" she replied quietly looking towards her feet. _

_"Are you ok?" he asked noticing that she didn't seem herself. _

_"Fine" she replied quickly avoiding all eye contact but he saw straight through her. _

_"Sit" he muttered and he sat down on the top step leading into their garden and she followed. "Now what's wrong?" he asked _

_"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied trying to sell it with a smile but he saw through this too. _

_"No your not, what's wrong Erin?" he asked again "You promised you would tell me everything" and she caved instantly. _

_"Am I a burden?" she asked not daring to look at Voight for an answer_

_"No of course not" he replied stunned momentarily that she would think such a thing. _

_"Do you want me here?" she asked and again Voight seemed shocked _

_"Of course, Erin what's making you ask these questions?" he asked _

_"Nothing" she replied but after a seconds hesitation and the realization that he could always tell when she was lying she caved. __"Bonnie" she whispered and Hank froze _

_"Camilla's mum" he replied shocked and she nodded brushing her hair out of her eyes. _

_"It's probably nothing, I probably just misinterpreted what she said?" she said quickly but Hank didn't believe her. _

_"The nerve I'm going to-" He got up and made aggressively to the door but Erin clasped her hand firmly on his wrist._

_"-Please don't" she said "I don't want to ruin today for you guys" she said and Hank relaxed he never wanted to hurt her and if talking Bonnie was going to do that, he didn't want to do it. _

_"Your amazing, you know that" Hank said and Erin smiled_

_"Not really" she muttered. But he placed his arm around her shoulders_

_"Kiddo you need to believe in yourself, you have done really well for yourself. You quit drugs, you stopped solicitation, be proud" he said._

_"Hank I didn't really-"_

_"-Oh yes it is and don't let anyone tell you differently" he smiled rubbing her arm as he felt her shiver._

_"Thanks" she replied and at that moment he delved into his pocket and brought out a small box the size of her fist. It had a red and green festive ribbon wrapped around the outside of the gold box._

_Erin looked confused "What's th-" she started but he handed it to her_

_"It's not much" he defended and she took it tentatively_

_"Hank you didn't have to" she said attempting to hand it back but he refused to take it._

_"Just open it" he said and the box shook in her hand as she undid the ribbon and took off the lid._

_"It used to belong to my mother" Hank said gently in his __gruff voice trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. _

_"Hank..." that was all she could say. Sitting in the box was a necklace it was silver and had a blue sapphire pendant. She shakily picked it up __"It's beautiful" she whispered. _

That had been the start of Erin's first real family Christmas. She had sat with the Voight's and played cards all night happy for the first Christmas time. She felt this way every Christmas when she was in the company of her family.

"Erin are you ok?" Hank asked and she nodded

"Sorry, I was just thinking" she replied and he placed his hand on her's and exchanged a smile.

**Hope you liked reading that I really enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
